rezerofandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Redo
Redo — первый опенинг аниме Re:Zero в исполнении Кономи Судзуки. Информация Впервые песня звучит во втором эпизоде. Сингл вместе с дополнительными песнями был выпущен 11 мая 2016 года. Треклист сингла # Redo # Mobius # Sekai wa Kizu wo Dakishimeru (Acoustic ver.) # Redo (instrumental) # Mobius (instrumental) Персонажи * Нацуки Субару * Эмилия * Фельт * Эльза Гранхирт * Беатрис * Рам * Рем * Розваль Л. Мейзерс * Пак * Ром * Кадомон Риш * Райнхард ван Астрея * Тон * Чин * Кан Текст песни Кандзи= 自分の過去に囚われ迷って そうじゃないよと　言い聞かせて　全てを 自由に操れるかなんて 分からないよと　空は霞んで 正解はどこ？ 僕の手のひらに　残る大事なもの 忘れない記憶　何度でも 君を守り抜くと叫んで 巻き戻しの中　掴んだ愛はそう 離しはしないから 散りばめた想い　今一度きりの願いへ 次への僕に　託したよ いつかの約束　光の道しるべになる 誓いをさあ君のため　最期まで 涙さえ力に変えてきっと　描いていた望む未来へ 繋ぐよ 想像を超える事態に　狂って 爪を立てては　もがき足掻いて　心は 人生の過ちをもう何回 繰り返しては　嫌いになって 泣いてても 君の憧れは　いつも輝いてた I’ll come back (Yeah)　I’ll come back (Yeah) To your future (Go away) 僕は抗うだろう　運命に Breaking out (Yeah)　Breaking out (Yeah) Breaking down (Yeah Go away) 諦めちゃいないから 結ばれた意思は　独りきりじゃない強さへ 紡いだ糸を　手繰り寄せ 見つけた瞳は　理想を現実に変える 世界はそう君のため　最初から 胸に抱いた思い出とずっと　あの日から続く決意で 飛べるよ　Redo 君がたとえ僕のこと 忘れても　僕はもう忘れない　誰も傷つけない 消えそうな過去を　救い出すための時間よ ここから始まれ 巡りゆく一瞬を　今一度きりの願いへ 確かに僕は　託された いつかの約束　光の道しるべになる 誓いをさあ君のため　最期まで 涙さえ力に変えてきっと　描いていた望む未来へ 繋ぐよ |-|Ромадзи= Jibun no kako ni toraware mayotte Sou janai yo to iikikasete Subete o jiyuu ni ayatsureru ka nante Wakaranai yo to sora wa kasunde sekai wa doko? Boku no tenohira ni nokoru daiji na mono wasurenai kioku Nando demo kimi o mamorinuku to sakende Makimodoshi no naka tsukanda ai wa sou, hanashi wa shinai kara Chiribameta omoi ima ichido kiri no negai e Tsugi e no boku ni takushita yo Itsuka no yakusoku hikari no michishirube ni naru Chikai wa sa kimi no tame saigo made Namida sae chikara ni kaete kitto Egaiteta nozomu mirai e tsunagu yo Souzou o koeru jitai ni kurutte Tsume o tatete yo mogaki agaite (kokoro wa) Jinsei no ayamachi o omou nankai Kurikaeshite wa kirai ni natte (naitete mo) Kimi no akogare wa itsumo kagayaiteta (I’ll come back, I’ll come back: to your future!) (Go my way!) Boku wa aragau darou unmei ni (Breaking out, breaking out: break it down!) (Go my way!) Akiramechainai kara Musubareta ishi wa hitori kiri janai tsuyosa e Tsumuida ito o taguriyose Mitsuketa hitomi wa risou o genjitsu ni kaeru Sekai wa sou kimi no tame saisho kara Mune ni daita omoi datte zutto Ano hi kara tsuzuku ketsui de toberu yo Redo! Kimi ga tatoe boku no koto wasurete mo Bokura mo wasurenai daremo kizutsukenai Kie sou na kako o sukuidasu tame no jikan yo Koko kara hajimare Meguri yuku isshun o ima ichido kiri no negai e Tashika ni boku wa takusareta Itsuka no yakusoku hikari no michishirube ni naru Chikai wa sa kimi no tame saigo made Namida sae chikara ni kaete kitto Egaiteta nozomu mirai e tsunagu yo |-|Английский перевод= I'm trapped by my own past, losing my way - Please tell me it isn't true! I'm not really sure if I can control it all at will... The sky grows hazy - Where can I find the right path? The only precious thing left in these hands, Is an unforgettable memory... over and over again, I shout that I'll protect you in the end! The love I grasped amidst this rewind... Yeah, I'll never let it go! Feelings studding the sky become a wish that can only be granted once, So I entrusted it to the next version of myself. That promise we once made will become a guiding light - I make a vow that exists for your sake... until the very end! Turning even my tears to strength, I'll find the futures I'd always desired, And tie them together! Losing my mind as the situation goes beyond imagination, Raising my claws only to struggle and flail about- 'cause in my heart... I think of the mistakes I've made in this life, over and over again- Playing on repeat, I start to despise them- Even amid the tears... But your dreams always shined so bright- I'll come back(Yeah)　I'll come back (Yeah) To your future (Go away) I'll probably end up struggling against fate... Breaking out (Yeah)　Breaking out (Yeah) Breaking down (Yeah Go away) ...'cause I haven't given up yet! Our conjoined purpose becomes a strength greater than when we were alone, Reeling in the thread we spun. The new eyes we discovered will change our ideals into reality - This world always existed for your sake... from the very beginning! With the feelings we kept firmly in our hearts, and the determination continuing from that day, We'll be able to fly: Redo! Even if you were to forget me, I can never forget again- I can never again hurt another. This time exists to rescue that fading past... And it all begins now! This revolving instant becomes a wish that can only be granted once, And I've been firmly entrusted with it. That promise we once made will become a guiding light - I make a vow that exists for your sake... until the very end! Turning even my tears to strength, I'll find the futures I'd always desired, And tie them together! Видео 鈴木このみ「Redo」（「Re ゼロから始める異世界生活」ＯＰテーマ）|Клип Re ZERO - Starting Life in Another World - Opening Theme|Аниме Навигация Категория:Музыка